Transformers prime: dragons
by Yubel578
Summary: This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect. What if jack,Miko,Raff and June were dragons what if the autobots became good versions of the predecons. Helpful critisizim is welcome please no flames. And also I'm going by memory so if I mess something up i then I'm sorry.
1. Darkness Rising part 1

Jack POV  
"It was just another normal day in Jasper Nevada I was almost done with my shift at Ko Burger. I almost forgot my manners my is Jackson Darby but everyone calls me Jack. Anyways were was I oh yes I was just kinda waiting for a customer to come by and take their order speaking of which one is here now "Welcome to Ko drive in were every patty is a knockout may I take your order."I said into the microphone just so you know I hate this job it is horrible but to put it into a nice way it sucks. Any who the customer who might I add is Vince the school bully said his order in his usual cocky way there are days were I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face. I made a sassy comment to him and I turned my back for just a second when I heard laughter I turned around just in time to see them swipe the order and drive off.  
" Hey you have to pay for that!" I exclaimed.  
"Darn it another one of those days were they take the order from right out under your nose. I really want to get off my shift and go fly around oh I forgot to mention that didn't I you see I'm not a normal human I can change into a creature better known as a dragon yes I said dragon and I'm not the only one my mother June Darby can as well so can two kids at school their names are Raf and Miko. Now back to the present my boss said my shift was over and that I could go home. I was so excited I could leave that I almost dashed out of the Resturant when I got outside my cell started ringing I looked to see who was calling even though I could guess and I was right it was my mom so I answered the call.  
" Hey mom I just got off." I said to my mom.  
" Hey honey are you going to the dance tonight?"  
" No I'm not going to the dance experience shows I should never cut a rug unless I'm installing carpet."  
" So I'm guessing your going to go flying aren't you?"  
" Yea I am."  
" Well just be careful."  
" Be careful this is Jasper." I stated.  
" I know but I worry you know what could happen if someone saw you."  
" Yea I know mom but I'll be careful I promise ok." Sometimes she worries to much.  
" Ok."  
I turned around a little and beheld the most beautiful motorcycle I'd ever seen granted that's not saying much but it was still incredible.  
" I love you." I stayed in a far off voice and realized that I still had mom on the other end.  
" Yea I...I love you to mom I gotta run bye." I said in a rush before hanging up and walking over to the motorcycle.  
" Hello beautiful. Were have you been all my life?" I said running my hands on the seat of the motorcycle feeling how soft it was.  
" Nice." I said and sat down on it and kept talking to myself.  
" It may take a few Ko pay checks but I'm going to own a ride like you one day." I said in a daze.  
Then another voice spoke up and brought me back to earth and I looked to see who it was only to find it was Serra my high school crush. Oh man this is embarrassing.  
" Are you talking to your motorcycle?" She asked me.  
" My motorcycle uh yes yes it's mine but I'm not talking to the...well to you I am ugh how's things Serra take you for a spin sometime." That was very smooth Darby. " You know my name?" She questioned as if surprised that I did well that helps a lot.

" We're in home room together I'm Jack, Jack Darby." I said to her right before lights shown on us and we covered our eyes then before I could even thin the motorcycle started on its own and turned while popping a wheelie and headed strait toward two identical looking purple cars and just barely made it in between them. We took off down the road very fast almost as fast as I could fly I looked behind us and saw that those cars were chancing us I looked strait just in time to hear what sounded like a female voice that seemed to be coming from the motorcycle now I'm surprised in all my years as a dragon and trust me that's a lot of years this is the most surprising that had ever happened to me ever and something told me this is just the beginning of the most amazing adventure I'd ever had.

" Do not let go." It said.  
" Who said that?!" I exclaimed to it.  
The two cars almost samwiched us but the motorcycle slowed down and they ended up hitting each other I gotta admit this bike is a good drive. We speed past them and into an Ally were I got off.  
" what are you?" I asked curious as to what it was.  
" I don't exist tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." She threatened. I mentally scoffed like she could hunt a dragon we're the ultimate hunters period. But I decided to just run away and every part of me hated it I mean I'm a dragon for crying out loud yes I'm also human but a dragon none the less and I'm running I kept telling myself that I couldn't change here I'd be seen for thousands of years dragons have been kept secret and I'm not going to change that yet. I turned my head and saw one of the cars coming for me so I kept running from it.  
" I don't even know her!" I shouted to it all the while I kept thinking just wait until I show my true form then you'll be sorry. Then the motorcycle jumped over the car and drove beside me.  
" Hop on!" She exclaimed and I did just that we burst out of the ally and onto the road heading for the interstate but those cars were determined and followed us once again and started shooting lasers at us. Lasers! I mean this is just insane but luckily none of the shots hit us either those guys had really bad am or this bike was really a good driver and finally I settled for both.  
" why are those guys shooting at us?!" I asked a see drove onto the freeway.  
" There's no us kid and their no guys." She said as she weaved through traffic man she's a bit harsh don't you think I still wish I knew her name I'm getting kinda tired of saying motorcycle or she or bike. Then a yellow Urbana 500 with black strips drove into the two cars causing them to crash into each other and spun around and drove behind us I had a feeling she knew him or her so I asked.  
" Friend of yours?" I asked.  
" Family." She simply stated. And we continued on driving and the car was blocking the other two for the time being I looked back to see a construction block and I panicked this was bad but the bike had other ideas and jumped off the side of the bridge and onto another road and stopped I looked up to see Raf the other dragon I told you about who just stared at us and dropped his remote control and said one word that summed it all up.

" Woah." He said. Yep that about sums it up.  
" You have no idea Raff." I gasped out from all the action. And I got off the bike and backed up but those cars were back again and they to drove down the hill and jumped into the air and that's when it happened the cars shifted and turned into giant, well giant by human standards but small by dragon standards any ways they turned into giant metal robots. Ok this day has had more adventure then my whole life put together and that's saying something. But the surprises didn't end there oh no the motorcycle changed to into a much smaller female looking robot. Now I've seen some beautiful things in my time but she was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen.

" This ends here cons." She said before charging the "cons" as she called them and they just shot at her with their bad aim and then she jumped and kicked one and dodged a shot from another and jumped and kicked that one to I have to say she'd make a good dragon but that's just me.

" What are they?" Raf asked as we watched the fight.  
" Talking cars who turn into robots or the other way around." I answered him as we watched her continue to punch and kick these "cons" I don't know what that means but I managed to catch something she said something about it being for Cliff it must have been a friend of hers and something bad must of happened to him or her. She then started flipping away from the other two as one started shooting one shot hit her in the chest and she cried out in pain as she hit the ground hard I winced as this happened.

" Do you think we should help jack it's your call your the leader." Raff said yea I'm the leader of the group of dragons we make up.  
" I think we should be ready to jump in and help her I will not watch another life be taken like this." I said to him and he nodded we were just about to change when the Urbana 500 jumped off the bridge and changed into a male robot the same size as the cons. He landed and punched on right in the face ouch he'll feel that tomorrow if he ain't now the female got up holding her head as she did so meanwhile the yellow one pushed his foot on one of them and stepped back on to raff's car and looked down at the crushed remains and looked to us beeping something I couldn't understand but apparently Raff did.

" It's ok really." He said just before the yellow one got shot in the chest like the female and flew backwards one of the cons stepped on him like he did to it and I felt my anger boil and my eyes turn to slits and started growling in a dragonic way.

" Leave him alone!" Shouted Raff and the turned toward us and he meekly said please I lend down and put a hand on his shoulder and said bad call, the two cons advanced toward us and I knew what we had to do and I looked down at Raff to see he was looking at me and we both nodded and turned to face our enemy and we changed right then and their in front of them and bellowed a challenge to them all four robots staggered back in shock. I was bigger then Raff by five feet in height and length and had dark blue scales and blue eyes and two curved horns that went back to my head giving them a hook apprearance and had sharp ivory white fangs and spikes. Raff was much the same except he was orange and had brown eyes the same physical appearance I did you see we dragons look mostly alike except for our color.

We both stared down the two cons and growled at them they backed up and we unleashed a wave of blue and orange fire at them and it singed their metal enough for them to change back into cars and drive off we snorted in satisfaction and roared our victory and then turned to the other to. There was a silence before the female spoke.

" What are you?" She quoted from my earlier question.  
" We're dragons and are the protectors of this world. And who might you two be?" I said mentally.  
" We're cybertronians and my name is Arcee." Arcee said  
" Well Arcee you are quiet the warrior my name as you probably heard earlier is Jack and this is my friend Raff. And who is your friend?" I asked her  
" His name Is bumblebee. Um could you talk in a normal way please?" She asked us nicely.  
" This is normal for dragons but I see your point. there is that better?" I asked her and she nodded just then a big green SUV showed up and changed into a bigger robot that was to put it strait round and big.  
" Who's ready to rumble." He said as he bashed his fists together looking at us but Arcee and Bumblebee jumped in front of him and told him to stop that we were friends.  
" Hold on Bulkhead their friendly they saved us from the cons." She said and he backed down and the other two turned back to us.  
" So why did you help us?" She asked.

" I couldn't see another life lost that had so much potential." I said and me and Raff got ready to leave.  
" Wait! Were are you going?" Arcee asked.  
" Home." Is all I said and we took off into the sky and headed home but first we stopped somewhere, were no one would see us and changed back to human form and said good bye to each other and went our separate ways. When I got home I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today and I thought about it all the until I went to sleep.

The next morning showed a familiar routine I got up took a shower ate breakfast and brushed my teeth and headed for school. The day was slow and boring like most days and finally it ended and we were dismissed we all went out into the school yard and I said high to Miko and went over to Raff and talked about yesterday and then we saw bumblebee and before Raff got in he pointed at Arcee who was parked in front of Miko the next thing I know bee and Raff are gone and I start walking to the ally behind the school knowing arcee would follow and she did and said because I was one of the few that had seen them that I had to come with them I was about to answer when Miko showed up and ended up coming with us. We drove out into the dessert and toward an old missile silo and a big door opened up and revealed a tunnel into a base with more of Arcee's kind when we got out and off them the transformed into their robot mode and moved to a different part of the room I had a feeling that there was someone we had to meet and i was right when thundering foot steps sounded from behind us I turned and looked at the red and blue robot that towered over the others. His eyes showed a haunted look but also great wisdom, strength and compassion.

He introduced himself as Optimus Prime and told us the history of Cybertron and after he explained it all I just had this gut feeling that something big was going to happen soon.


	2. Darkness Rising part 2

**Jacks POV**

if you had of told me that I'd meet a group of mechanical beings from a different planet I would have said you were crazy, but here we are in an old missile silo outside Jasper Nevada.

"And since you now know of our existence I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Said Optimus.

"Got it we spot any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go know?" I said to Optimus.

"Are you kidding I am living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Said Miko to me. I turned to her an in an instant I was my true self, a dracus or a dragon if you prefer. I glared at Miko who had changed as well into a purple Dragoness with pink highlights. Raf had also changed as well and he and Miko were bowing to my I a submissive stance. All the autobots were staring at us in curiosity at what they were doing. I on the other hand had a look of horror on my face, I slowly backed up and whimpered, Raf and Miko both looked at me in concern on why I backed away.

"I can't be?" I asked myself.

"You are Jack, there is no other explanation for it, your the alpha." Said Raf. At that sentence I backed up even more and shook my head.

"No I can't be the alpha only the children of the past alpha can claim that right!" I exclaimed in denial of the whole concept.

"What's an alpha?" Asked Arcee. Raf looked over at her and explained what an alpha was. "An alpha is the ruler of all dragons, it differs be male or female basically their the king or queen of dragons." Explained Raf to the autobots. The autobots stared at me and I shrunk under their gazes. "Please don't look at me like that?" I asked them. Suddenly alarms blared all over the silo, the noise was so loud that me, Miko an Raf cringed at the sound. Bumblebee said it was procsimity alarms and that someone was up top. Optimus said it was agent fowler, when me and the others saw a man walk out of the chopper we hissed and darted down the hall so that we were around the corner. A chubby man walked into the base and proceeded to yell at Optimus and the others like everything was their fault and that made me growl quietly.

"Perhaps you can condone world wide casualties, I however can not." Said Optimus.

"Then do us both a favor prime and handle it under the radar, or I will." Said fowler before adding something that made my blood burn hotter then the fire inside me. "You bots are as bad as the dragons were when they roamed the planet centuries ago."

"Dragons agent fowler?" Asked Optimus with a combination of curiosity and knowing.

"Yes dragons, their fire breathing lizards who once ruled this world long ago. We humans once lived in pecans with the dragons, until one day when an ancestor of mine came stumbling into his village with a nasty claw mark on his side and said that a dragon had attacked him in the woods. The people then realized that we should have killed the beasts a long time ago. And so they banded together and proceeded to wage war on the dragons who fought back against us, there were many casualties on both sides. The war waged for years and years, no one living today knows how long it went on but eventually the dragons just disappeared, it just shows what cowards they were, they didn't deserve to live so we killed them and drove them away. So now you know the story." Said fowler and for the record I wanted to lunge at him and make him take it back. And with that fowler left.

We walked back out into the main room with the autobots watching us, all three of us had looks of sadness on our faces. "Jack is what he said true?" Asked Optimus. I looked up at him and said "Half true the real story is that his ancestor was attacked by a bear and a dragon saved him, he told a lie to the village saying a dragon attacked him but it wasn't true. Though we did end up going to war for over a hundred years. But we never fled we just developed the ability to change to humans as well as dragons, as such we were able to hid from them and repopulate our race. That was a long time ago and frankly I don't think any dragon has forgotten about it, I know we haven't." I said to him which earned confused looks from the other autobots.

Seeing their looks of confusion I explained that dragons lived for a very long time and I mean very long, to say they were shocked that an organic creature could live that long was an understatement.

Then there was some beeping and Ratchet turned to the computer and became grouchy yet again, the guy needs to lighten up a bit life would be so much better if he did. "Blasted Earth tech, Cliffjumpers signal just popped back online." Ratchet said. I wondered who Cliffjumper was but then I remembered last night when Arcee was fighting the cons she said something about Cliff, I then realized this must be who she was talking about. "Who's Cliffjumper?" Asked Miko. I was about to answer her when Optimus spoke up. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't, another bug the system is chalked full of them." Ratchet responded.

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive." Arcee said. Optimus nodded and told Ratchet to prepare sick bay. Just as they were about to leave Miko asked what we could do and Optimus responded by saying with Ratchet, Miko of course didn't like this at all, in fact had I not be their she would have dashed through the "Ground Bridge" as Ratchet called it.

The minutes ticked by slowly as we waited for the bots to return, in that time Raff had helped Ratchet with his computer problem. Not to long afterwards Optimus radioed Ratchet saying they needed a bridge A-Sap, and boy did they ever for right behind them was an explosion that almost got Optimus had Ratchet not closed the Bridge, when Ratchet asked about Cliffjumper the bots bowed their heads in sadness. Miko choose the worst time to start firing off questions. Arcee was about to lash out at her but I beat her to it by snapping around faster then you could blink and gave a powerful roar at her, to which she shut up faster then you could say Arcee. Speaking of Arcee, Optimus had asked what she had seen.

She responded by saying it wasn't Cliff and that he mutated and butchered like something from the con experiments during the war. No sooner did she say that did she fall to her knees with a groan. Bumblebee moved forward to help her with a concerned look on his face but Arcee just waved him off saying she was just dizzy.

Ratchet did a quick scan and found a purple substance on the back of her hand. She said Cliff was covered in it and leaking it to, Ratchet told her to go take a decontamination bath. I told Optimus that we needed to get home soon or the cops or worse mom came looking for us, and I didn't want to explain to mom about the autobots. Optimus said that our safety was still important and then he assigned us Autobot guardians, Miko got Bulkhead, Raff got Bumblebee, and I almost got Ratchet but he said he was busy, I silently gave a sigh of relief when he said Arcee would accompany me home, I could tell she wasn't happy about it but followed Optimus's orders.

When we got to my home I got off Arcee and said I was sorry for her loss. She snapped at me saying what could I possibly know about loss, at that I snarled at her asking if she thinks she's the only one who has problems. She transformed into her bot mode and said in an angry tone that she wasn't sure girl troubled counted, I tried to hold back a blush when I realized that to a dragon, me and Arcee were flirting but I didn't think about that for to long as I answered saying my girl troubles started the night I had met her. Just then we heard an engine and we looked and saw it was my mom, Arcee almost blasted her had I not stopped her from doing so, I rushed to moms car as Arcee transformed, I'm surprised that she didn't see her.

She decided to lecture me about riding a motorcycle and how she worries enough about the humans finding out about me. I told her that she was always telling me to make responsible choices and that I had choose her and that I would be responsible. Mom decided to tease me saying she didn't think I'd be looking for a mate at the young age of 1,116 years old. I blushed when I realized that I did bring a girl home just not the kind she was thinking of. She asked if I would take her for a ride sometime, I said that we would see and that she was kinda temperamental, with that I turned off the light and closed the garage door. I went and got my teeth brushed and then got into bed, but before falling asleep I had a thought that this was just the beginning of the biggest adventure of my life. Little did I know that I was right and that in this adventure I'd find a mate and make shocking and incredible discoveries about my kind and fight many battles. The greatest adventure of my life was about to begin.


	3. AN

I'm sorry that it has been awhile since I updated I've been busy lately. I've decided that since I don't remember a lot of stuff from the third through fifth episodes I've decided that I'll put all three of them into my next chapter. And don't worry I will not be copying everything from the show. Also I will eventually go into a bit of a back story of the dragons as well as a secret of jacks from his past. Anyways have a good day God bless you and May primus be with you.


	4. Darkness rising part 3,4 and 5

**jack pov**

I woke up to the sound of Arcee revving her engine. I rushed to put on my clothes and ran to the garage door and opened it up."Shh are you crazy you'll wake up my mom!" I said to Arcee, I can't believe her first she dares say I don't know anything about lose now she is making so much noise that it could wake up mom and if there is one thing I've learned in thousands of years it's that you don't wake a sleeping Dragoness."Grab your helmet it's go time." She said as she rolled forward. "Oh it's Saturday." I groaned, I mean come on even dragons take a day off and boy with the job I have I really need every off day I can get. "You can watch cartoons back at base with bumblebee." She said back at me. I don't usually resort to violence but I was seriously considering throwing her out of the garage literally.

"Cartoons I'm 1,116 years old thank you miss bossy. And FYI I'll have you know that I do indeed know about lose you may not think it but I was still considered a hatchling when we went to war with the humans. I watched thousands of dragons die, with their throat slit or a stab to their heart so don't you dare presume to know anything about me Arcee, and another thing and consider this a valuable lesson, don't ever say that to a dragon who watched that war with their own eyes as the earth ran red with their blood." I snapped at her and closed the door but I still managed to catch her saying to leave a note for my mom and that she worries, playing it like what I had just told her wasn't a big deal and that made my blood boil.

I quickly wrote a note to mom and went into the garage and grabbed my helmet and got on Arcee. We rode in silence for a while until we got out of the city. "Hang on jack." Said Arcee before she sped off down the road. I was surprised by this but hung on anyway. "Woah what's with you Arcee?" I asked. "Just thought you might enjoy the ride if you weren't getting shoot at." She said to me and I couldn't help bug smirk. "Oh bring it." I said as we sped towards the base.

**Miko pov**

I was with Bulkhead at the sand dunes. "Ok are you ready?" I asked him in excitement. "Miko I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead said a little unsure if we should be doing this. "Bulkhead I'm strapped inside ten tons of metal muscle I'm protected. Besides it's not like I can't protect myself. I said to him. Bulk started to drive down the the dune. I yelled in joy of dune bashing. When we got to the bottom bulk said we had better go to base. "Hey bulk what's the deal with Arcee?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Arcee just lost her partner Cliffjumper the day jack and Raff met us. Though Cliffjumper isn't her first partner, her first was his brother Tailgate, he was killed right in front of arcee during the war. That's all I know about it as for right now, Cliffjumper was the only one who could get Arcee to open up."

"Well I'm sure she will open up soon enough." I said. "What do you mean Miko?" He asked. "I mean she is with jack, if anyone can get her to open up its jack." "How do you know that Miko?" "Because bulk I've been around jack for thousands of years and plus arcee may not know it but she and jack are more alike then she thinks." "How are they so alike?" "Jack...lost his sister and father in the Great War between the dragons and humans. His sisters name was Sapphire and she was his twin, in fact you couldn't find one without the other, they were very close and when the war started they fought tooth and claw together against the humans but in one of the final battles Sapphire was blind sighted and was stabbed in the heart, jack blames himself to this very day that he didn't do enough we've tried many times to tell him that he did everything he could but he won't believe it unless of course it came from his twin herself."

"Wow they really are a lot alike, but who was his farther?" He asked. "I don't know the name of his dad but I'm guessing that he was the past alpha." I said to him. We continued the ride in silence as I thought about those dark times during the war.

**Raf pov**

I was at the salt flats with bumblebee playing a racing game with him. I was wining until he pushed me off the road and won the race. I groaned at losing the game but it still was a fun game. "_haha I won Raf." _bumblebee said to me. I laughed in happiness, I was happy that I got partnered with someone like me. "Hey bee how well do you all know Arcee?" I asked him. "_well she and Cliffjumper arrived on earth together three years ago and ever since then they have been partners until yesterday when Cliff was killed by the cons. It's just like with her last one Tailgate, he was murdered in front of Arcee long ago. _bee said I felt sorry for her, but I took comfort that jack was partnered with her and I told him that.

Bee asked why and I told him the story of jacks sister and father who were lost in the war between the humans and dragons. Bee was surprised that jack and Arcee were so much alike. We headed to the base and kept talking about everything.

**at base**

the autobots and dragons entered the base all talking excitedly about the fun they had and said they hadn't had that much fun in thousands of years. Optimus and ratchet were getting ready to leave for somewhere and Optimus told the others to remain at base. Arcee protested about staying promoting jack to groan and walk away and change to dragon form. Miko and Raf changed as well as Optimus and ratchet left. Jack asked Arcee about the activates list. Arcee however just said she was going on petrol and told bee to come with her. Bee complained but went ahead anyway.

**jack pov**

I glared at the tunnel that Arcee and bee left from, she is so bossy that it hurts. I felt someone watching me and I turned to see bulk looking at me with pity. I glanced at Raf and Miko and noticed they wouldn't look at me, I put two and two together and realized that they had told bee and bulk about my sister and father that were killed during the war. "Yes it's true they were killed during the war bulk." I said.

Bulk was about to say something but the alarm went off saying someone was up top. Me Miko and Raf ran down the hall so we were hidden from view. It was fowler and again he was yelling at bulk on how prime wasn't their and complained about the mine explosion. I was losing patients with fowler very quickly and I had started to growl quietly. Apparently fowler heard and asked since when do the bots keep pets. We walked out from behind the corner and snarled at fowler.

Fowler was shocked that their were dragons in the base but that didn't last long as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at us. We were in rage that he dare point a gun at us, I could sense bulk was recording this to the bots later. "Dragons, you brought these stupid beasts into your base have you bots lost your minds!" He said. I roared in anger and reared back and pinned fowler down and snarled in his face showing my fangs. "Don't you dare call us beasts when your family started the war that destroyed families and burned homes. It's your fault that my sister is dead! So don't give me that crap about how our kind started it." I said to him before forcing my way into his mind and showed him the truth. "Now get out of here human!" I roared at him and he ran to the elevator faster then I thought a human his size could move. I snorted in satisfaction.

About ten minutes later an SOS from fowler was received but the coordinates were incomplete and bulk just brushed it off. While I hated fowler I still didn't think it was right to just let him be taken by the cons, I told bulk this and also added that he knew the location of the base.

Bulk activated the bridge and said I was in charge, then he left, me and Raf noticed a few minutes to late that Miko had followed bulk through. Me and Raf went through the bridge and I caught the faintest sound of arcees voice on the comm but I ignored it because I didn't want to listen to her being bossy. When we got there we saw Miko covering bulk by burning the cons there were already twenty cons burned and offline. Me and Raf joined in and laid waste to all the cons on the ground by the time we were done there were cons all over the place either burned, bitten or clawed. Soon the cons were shooting at us from on top of the ship, all three of us flew up to the ship while bulk climbed up the cliff.

When we got to the top of the ship we started bitting and burning the cons, one hide behind a dish of some sort but it didn't save him from being burned to a crisp even the dish was melted into molt and metal. Bulk took care of the rest by blasting them. We headed inside the ship to find fowler but it seemed that we wouldn't find him at the pace we were searching so I decided that we should split up. Me and Raf went in one direction and Miko and bulk went in the other. We came across two cons who were talking about the human they had in the brig, we were about to take them out when we heard the sound of engines which turned out to be arcee and bee who took the cons out. Me and Raf came out of our hiding spot and Raf was happy to see bumblebee though I wasn't as glad to see arcee, we ran down the hallway and came across bulk and Miko. Arcee complained about bringing us along, at that I rounded on her and roared in arcees face which caused her to step back. I told her that we could take care of ourselves and that she shouldn't complain that we were here because it was us that took care of all those cons outside the ship. At that arcee and bee were surprised that most of that was us.

I told them that fowler was in the brig and that we needed to hurry. We ran into a control room of sorts where arcee told us to wait for them saying that we would slow them down, my eyes narrowed so much that you couldn't even see my pupils. I couldn't believe that she said that they left the room and I noticed an odd kind of schematic on the screen Raf said that it was a serious equation, he tried finding a place to plug in his flash drive but before he could a con walked in an noticed us and started shooting at us we ran out into the hall to have more room to move. We got to a good spot and took the con out when arcee and the others raced past with fowler, we ran after them all the while arcee was scolding us for not staying in the room. I was annoyed at this, oh yeah we were so going to stay in a small room were we couldn't move around with a con in there and if we changed into human form we would be vulnerable to attack.

When we got back we put fowler on a gurney and then got a call from Optimus asking for a bridge, when he and ratchet came through ratchet was holding his right arm which looked burned. Optimus started welding a cast on ratchets arm, Miko asked what happened and ratchet said they fought an army of undead cybertronians, at that bit of information I was shocked. Optimus wasn't happy that bulk had supposedly taken us with him to which he said it wouldn't happen again, I said that we went there to help out in finding fowler and that we weren't helpless hatchlings. Arcee said that this was war and that they didn't have time for the help of stupid dragons, I growled lowly at this but then I snapped when she said that I didn't know about lose and that all dragons were dumb especially the ones that died. I lunged at her but bulk and bee held me back all the while glaring at arcee, they knew about my sister and father and understood my pain. I calmed down after awhile and so did arcee and she said sorry and that she was just upset about the recent events, I accepted her apology and said it was ok and that I understood, but said I couldn't be apart of another war and lose more people I cared about so I flew off, Miko and Raf said they were staying.

That night I was working on my bike when Miko showed up with bulk and tried to get me to come back but I just don't think I could get envolved in another war. Miko kept trying but I said I wouldn't go back and that I was sorry. They left and I continued working until I went to bed but I didn't sleep right away because I was thinking about all that had happened lately and how much I wanted to go back when Miko asked but I didn't and with that final thought I went to sleep.

The next morning I went to work and was locking my bike up at the bike rack when I heard a familiar voice saying nice bike, I turned and saw arcee in her vehicle mode, I told her that I respected Optimus and all but I didn't want to be in another war. Arcee said Optimus didn't send her and that no one was asking me to get envolved in the war, I asked if we both agreed on that then why was she here and what she said surprised me, she said that she had just lost someone she cared about and that she didn't know if it was the grief talking or if I was growing on her but she didn't want to say goodbye. I thought about what she said and realized that I wanted to go with her and I was already involved in the war with the fact I had helped the autobots in getting fowler.

I said that I would go with her and I got on and we drove off to the base where the autobots were just leaving, I changed and asked where they were going and Miko answered that it was space and I'll admit that I had a bit of concern wash over me for arcee and the bots. The drove through the bridge and I sent a silent pray that they would be ok. A few minutes later ratchet and Optimus were talking about the cons being unable to lock onto cybertron, Raf said that the linked radio telescope dishes in Texas could most likely lock onto cybertron, after a bit of a discussion ratchet bridged us to Texas where Raf downloaded the schematics for the space bridge and got into a hacking war with the cons. I heard a noise and turned to see a tentacle that throw us around, we ran out into an open room where we saw a skinny con with no face just a visor, we changed to dragon form and fought the con but he ended up escaping, but what we didn't know was that a small drone was filming the battle and by the time we realized we were being watched the drone flew after the con who had cut the hard lines.

We got back at base where Raf gave the schematics to ratchet who proceeded to tell arcee how to overload the space bridge, a few minutes later the bridge opened and Raf asked if they were dead when no one came through, I didn't believe that they were gone, they couldn't be. The first to come through was Optimus who was covered in scratches, the next was bulk who looked unharmed and finally arcee and bee came through but when I saw arcee I was immediately scared, she looked badly hurt. I walked over to her and placed my head on hers and entered her mind.

** Arcees mind**

I walked around in a completely white room looking for arcee, I found her in the center of the room. She was surprised I was here, I told her that she couldn't die now and that she wouldn't, her team needed her and I did to, she got me to come back and I wasn't about to loose her like I lost my dad and sister. She said she wouldn't give up and that she would keep fighting. At that I smiled, what arcee didn't know was that I had already seen the memories of her past two partners and it surprised me how much me and arcee were alike.

**real world**

when I opened my eyes I could feel everyone looking at me but I didn't care I only cared about arcee waking up which she did and I smiled at her knowing she would be alright, bee set her down on her feet and she smiled back at me. Miko asked if we had to pretend we never saw them and just go about our regular lives. Even if Optimus said yes I knew that we wouldn't leave but thankfully he said that we would continue to be partnered with the bots and I couldn't be happier that we were staying with them.

**unknown location**

two huge dragons walked onto a ledge of a cave and looked out over the landscape. "They have met the cybetronians, the dragons of the prphocey have started down a bright path. The new alpha will face many dangers and gain many enemies but as long as he remains on this path he will find great happiness." Said a male voice. "Indeed they all will do just fine but they will need help from their new allies to help bring peace to this cybertronian race that have been fighting for to long." Said a female voice as the two old dragons continued to look out across the land under the moon light, as a new age was beginning.


	5. Master and students

**Jack pov**

It was a beautiful day at the autobot base and we were working on our projects with the bots. Raf was making a volcano with bee, miko was making a model of our solar system and me and arcee were working on a motorcycle engine.

"What is the point of these projects jack?" Asked arcee. Since the near death incident at the space bridge, me and her had gotten a bit closer. "It's for our grade at school and trust me there are other projects we could do but they're about our kind." I said to her. Suddenly rafs volcano exploded into a cloud of dust. When the room cleared up Optimus and ratchet were standing beside us.

"It's no attack ratchet, it's my volcano." Raf said before his volcano collapsed in on itself.

"Hold still bulkhead Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko said as she dipped her paint brush into the paint can, but unfortunately the paint dripped onto the floor. "What in the allspark is going on here?" Asked ratchet.

"Our projects are do tomorrow." I said. Arcee was bent down beside me and picked up a random gadget(I'm no mechanic so don't judge me if you seen the show and know what it was she picked up) and presented it to me. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?"

"Your a motorcycle arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" I asked with a teasing tone. She gave me a deadpanned look. She was about to retort but stop and turned to me and asked. "Do dragons know how to build a small intestine?"

Miko raf and I shrugged and changed to our true forms. "Well you can't work on these projects in here your making a mess." Ratchet said. "Oh please ratchet, I've been around on this planet for 1,116 years so I can tell you if we make a mess." The bots were dumbstruck at how old I was, I mean they knew dragons lived a long time but still they didn't expect that I was that old. "What we've been around a long time, we're pretty much an immortal race." "Well I guess it's a good thing we don't have to worry about you guys dieing before us." Said arcee.

"But ratchet the science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf said. "Yeah if bulkhead doesn't help me with this model of our solar system." Miko started to say but ratchet cut her off. "Oh and what does bulkhead know of your solar system or bumblebee of your volcanos or." Ratchet said but I finished the sentence for him. "Arcee of our motorcycles." Ratchet agreed and said that they weren't earthlings and that the others were not scientists. Optimus as always looked at the bigger picture and it made me thoughtful about the bots. Arcee noticed my far off look and asked what I was thinking.

"Maybe it would be best if we all learned about our kinds history." I suggested. Optimus nodded at my idea. "Ok I'll ask first jack." Said arcee. I smiled at her long hidden curiosity. "What are dragon lifestyles like?" "Well a dragon is born when they hatch from the egg and usually spend most of our lives living with our families at least until we decide it's time to head out on our own and have a family." How do dragons find a mate?" "Well a male or female will search around for a subtle member of the opposite sex and then they court for about a year and afterwards the final court ship begins and to our kind it is one of the most amazing experience we can ever have."

"How does the final courtship work surely you've do it before haven't you?" Miko raf and I all became pretty awkward after that question. It was then arcee realized that none of us had experienced it before and asked if we had anyone to court, instead of me answering Miko did. "While we are all old enough there are no other dragons around except jacks mom, so some of us are pinning after humans who he's not even in their league." Said miko and gave me a pointed look to which I ignored.

Suddenly the bots picked up the signal of exposed energon on the move which ment it was the decepticons. Optimus and bumblebee were about to leave when I surprised everyone by saying I was going as well. Optimus didn't like it and said I should stay at base but I argued by saying I knew the location very well as I'd gone there many times in the last hundred years. Arcee said that she should go to since she was my guardian but I said I'd be ok and that she should stay and learn more about my kind she reluctantly agreed to let me leave.

When we arrived I Immediately felt something was off and so did bee and Optimus who told me and bee to hang back. Bumblebee and I followed quietly and saw Optimus confront a Titan of a desepticon who was not as big megatron but just as bulky. Optimus called him by sky quake and it seemed these two had a bit of a history together. Optimus spoke with such heart about how the war was pointless that I was amazed he wasn't a dragon with such nobility.

Starscream said he would be willing to agree to a truce if prime would bow before him, at that point I didn't care if the cons saw me. I ran out and stood beside Optimus and said he would never bow to such a coward like him. Skyquake himself was annoyed by starscream and backhanded him into the wall. Starscream flew off after that and Optimus and I turned to skyquake. Optimus asked for him to help end the war but he wasn't interested and charged Optimus and punched him into the wall and then picked him up I was amazed by this guys strength.

Optimus shot at skyquake but his armor was to thick and he retaliated by using his own gun that was a machine gun and it was powerful since it pushed Optimus back. Bee and i rushed in to help even if Optimus told us no. Bees shots were just as ineffective as optimus's so I lunged and clawed into the cons thick amor and discovered that cybertronians have an under skin like dragons. The con threw me off, I'll admit it kinda hurt but not a lot. Optimus and skyquake kept throwing punches and while prime was a strong fighter I could tell who had more experience.

We retreated so we could lure the con into a trap. I flew above be as the con followed behind us into a dead end so that prime could come from behind in a surprise attack. Optimus complemented on the trap and went to see if the con was down but he wasn't as he swiped prime across his chest. Optimus sent a powerful punch into the side of sky quakes face and I couldn't help but wince at the force of it. Just then a jet flew over the canyon, it was fowler and apparently the military picked up the signal from the cons. Sky quake smirked and a beam shot from his optics and went over the jet it was then I realized I had just seen how cybertronians vehicles.

The con changed into a jet and took flight and came back around and started firing, we had to fall back which now was a challenge since I had to doge just as much as prime and bee. The con just wouldn't give up so bee drove up the cliff and transformed and jumped on the con and punched two holes into him. He crashed down and slid right to prime where he went to the allspark.

We returned to the base and me and arcee finished the project. Arced gave me a ride home and we discussed what she learned about dragons and I was impressed she learned that much in just one day. The next day was iventful none the less, miko's and raf's projects were a disaster only mine was ok since I didn't take ratchets help.

When we got back to base ratchet started complaining about how on their planet they would have gotten the highest honors, i found it funny how someone so old could act like a youngling and so did the others. I was happy that for the first time in over a hundred years my life was finally one worth living again and I was going to enjoy it till me eventuall end.


	6. Scrapheap

**Jacks pov**

it was a beautiful Saturday morning and I woke up looking forward to going to the autobots base to spend the day with the others since mom was at work. When I stepped outside I was surprised to find bumblebee there instead of arcee. When we arrived at the base the groundbrigde was open with arcee and Optimus standing in front of it.

We got out of bumblebee and bulkhead. Miko couldn't resist on asking if ratchet had missed us. Ratchet groaned as miko raf and I switched to our true dragon form.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked. Miko walked passed ratchet heading for the lounge area of the base while bulk and bee transformed to their robot form. "On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Said miko. I walked over to arcee and Optimus and asked what was going on. "Wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives arcee?" I said. She responded by saying it was her turn for exploration duty. I saw a chance to tease her and replied. "Oh, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." I said with a sly fanged smile. She answered by saying attic exploration duty, the minute she said artic mine mikos and rafs moods all went from happy to somber. Arcee, Optimus and ratchet were curious as to why are moods had changed so rapidly.

I was having memories of my sister sapphire because the artic was one of her favorite places to go since we went to play there that one time. It saddened me to know that I would never be able to see her excited face when we played in the snow ever again, all because of one stupid lie! I didn't say anything, I just walked over to the lounge and looked at the tv, while miko and raf sent me saddened looks at me when no one was looking. Optimus and arcee left we were just about to start a video game when ratchet called for bulkhead and bumblebee to come help him.

Miko and I decided to have Mach fight but released that their wasn't enough room for it and decided to just watch tv but I was still thinking of sapphire.

_Fashback_

_ Jack and sapphire were flying over the artic looking for a good spot to spend the day playing in the snow. After awhile of flying around they finally found a great spot and landed. Sapphire looked around in wonder of the snow that was absolutely everywhere, she turn to jack to say that it was amazing but couldn't find him anywhere, then out of nowhere a snowball hit her in the head, at first she was surprised but when she turned toward the direction it came from she saw jack standing there with a playful smirk on his face. Sapphire started grinning and used her tail to fling snow at her slightly older brother who responded by flinging snow back at her. The two spent half the day flinging snow back and forth at each other. _

_ Finally after about five hours of a snow flinging fight sapphire came up with an idea. "Jack why don't we build a snowdragon?" She asked in an innocent child like way that just made jack unable to say no to her, so they set to work on building the snowdragon which took a little over an hour to finish. Once it was finished the two siblings stepped back to observe their work, In front of the two stood a good twenty foot tall snowdragon. For the next two hours the siblings just layed there and talked about random things like how interesting the humans were or their two friends miko and raf, finally it was time to head home._

_ "I'm glad you brought me here today jack, I really enjoyed myself." She said. "I'm glad you had a great time today sapphire, I promise that we will come back here one day to play again." Said Jack giving his sister a loving nuzzle that returned. "I look forward to that day." She said as they flew off for the return journey home, sadly Jack never got to keep his promise because only two days later was the lie told that started the greatest war the world had ever seen, after at least a hundred years of fighting the war was almost over and sapphire made one last trip to the artic in order to leave a message behind for Jack, she wouldn't tell anyone but she knew that this next battle would be her very last one on this earth and she didn't want to leave this life without leaving something for jack._

_ Sapphire headed for the very same place she and Jack went to on that day so long ago. When she got there she took a good look around and relived the memories of that great day with her brother, she decided to make a snowdragon like the one they made on that day but this time she used magic to make sure it was never harmed and also wrote a message to her brother in magic as well and used the same magic to make sure that the message would never be erased. Sapphires prediction came true as the very next day she was stabbed and had her heart of hearts ripped out of her very body in front of her brother as he watched the man crush her heart of hearts, he wailed in grief over his dead sister and tore the man who killed her to bloody shreds._

_ End of flashback_

I was brought out of my flashback by raf walking back into the command center and tried to get the bots attention, ratchet turned and was about to yell when he screamed at something small and silver on rafs head, the bots activated their weapons while bulk was screaming "scraplet" over and over again, me and miko jumped in front of raf to stop the bots from firing their weapons. All three of us were confused when ratchet said that they were the most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of cybertron, all three of us looked at the tiny scraplet and were confused, what happened next shocked us to say the least, the scraplet woke up and looked toward the bots and then it's tiny mouth opened and hundreds of small teeth started to buzz while the scraplet shot towards the bots who fired at the thing but couldn't hit it before it jumped onto bee and started chomping on his leg which horrified us.

Bee managed to swat the thing off, it was starting to head for the bots again when raf stomped it with his for crushing it with his weight but he stomped it six more times before I pulled him back and told him to take it easy, after raf took a moment he went to check on bee who was having his leg scanned by ratchet, he asked if bee would be ok and ratchet said that it was just a mesh wound and that he will live, bulk then told us about how scraplets eat anything metal especially living medal, I thought that it was over but ratchet said it was never just one scraplet.

We went to the room where the thing the bots found in the artic was and found a huge holl in it, I was shocked that such tiny things could do that much damage, ratchet was stern and bulk and bee were slightly trembling in fear not that I could blame them after what just happened to bee but the smell of fear was getting on my nerves and I could tell it was doing the same for miko and raf. We returned to the command center just in time to hear Optimus calling for a ground bridge, ratchet tried to respond but the com cut out while ratchet said that the scraplets had gotten into the com-link system.

Ratchet said we needed to eradicate the scraplets and fast before they destroyed the base, naturally bulkhead and bumblebee agreed on letting the scraplets keep the place but then ratchet said something that gave me a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. Fear. Ratchet reminded them that we needed to get the ground bridge back up or arcee and Optimus would perish. I was immediately concerned for the two bots out in the field, miko told bulk that he never ran from a fight and I have to agree with her on that which is a rare acurence for me. Bulk replied by saying that we had never seen these things devour a bot and I can agree that we haven't but bulk still continued by saying they took them apart from the inside out and didn't even leave their optics and I will admit i was horrified at the prospect but I wouldn't let it show.

I decided to raise a very good point when I said that they should let us help and miko picked up where I left off by saying the scraplets couldn't hurt us and raf agreed by saying we weren't made of medal, ratchet was thoughtful for a moment and said he usually found our "fleshyness" to be are least engaging quality at which all three of us glared at him for that comment but he agreed that it would be useful in this case to which we agreed that we would work in pairs of one bot and one dragon, I decided to watch ratchet while the others went hunting, as we began our assigned jobs I had one last thought in my head before I focused on the task. _Hang on arcee, Optimus will get you back safe and sound._

**Arcees pov**

It was so cold I couldn't even feel my optics, me and Optimus were heading to find shelter from the cold but I didn't think I could take much more of this freezing temperature, Optimus tried to communicate with base again but only received static, it was at that point my legs gave out from under me, Optimus helped me back up and I dusted some snow off while making a joke about how miami's beautiful this time of year, inside I was laughing but on the outside I was serious because I knew that if we didn't get back to base we were both goners. Optimus responded as serious as always which made me think he should lighten up if only a little bit but he was right when he said that we needed to find shelter. I was about to answer when I noticed something rather large a few feet away. It was a snowdragon, me and Optimus were curious about it and investigated, what we found was writing on the ground and this is what it said. _"My dearest brother I wish to say that I love you with all my heart and that you have made proud to be your sister, I wish that I could always be here with you but I fear that it is not to be, I sense that in this next battle I will meet my demise but I want you to know that it will not be your fault and that it is just my time to leave this world but I will always be there with you in your heart of hearts my dear brother, I wished we could have that one last day were we could play in the snow like we did a hundred years ago, I built this snowdragon in memory of our time hear, I love big brother. Sincerely sapphire skyscales._

After reading that I'm not ashamed to admit I was crying energon tears, I looked over to Optimus and was surprised to see some tears from him as well. "Such sadness that a brother and sister were separated all because of one lie told." Said Optimus with much emotion in his voice. "I feel so bad about what I said to Jack and the others when I said that the dragons who died were stupid because at the time I didn't think much of their war, but now I realize that they lost just as much as we did in our war." I said and Optimus nodded in agreement. We continued on our way to find shelter from the cold compared to what I felt in my spark it was only an inconvenience. I couldn't help but feel that I would eventually learn the true story of sapphire skyscales.

**Jacks pov**

I stood guard while ratchet worked on the ground bridge but I was also thinking about my sister and how she would have loved this. Meeting the bots and going on these adventures was just the kind of thing we dragons love to do the most. I smiled a sad smile at the thought of me sister but I was pulled of my thoughts by a girlish scream and the sound of blaster which meant one thing, they had found the scraplets, ratchet said that had fixed everything but the ground bridge still wouldn't work, it was then I heard a clicking sound which meant there were scraplets in here which unfortunately I was right there were, about a hundred or more. They noticed ratchet immediately and started flying towards, I was surprised that they could fly but dismissed it and started swatting them out of the air with my tail and claws but a few got passed me and went straight for ratchet who was covered in scratches I less then ten seconds, I swiped them off the best I could without hurting ratchet but it wasn't enough.

Ratchet told me to get the fire extinguisher that was near us which I grabbed with my giant paw and ripped the top off and pointed it at ratchet and the scraplets who stopped the second the cold got on them. Just then bumblebee and bulkhead came back with raf and miko with just as many scratches as ratchet, they recoiled when they saw the scraplets and that's when I decided no more mister nice dragon and unleashed a river of blue fire from my mouth at them which destroyed most of them but again some got by me and went for the bots and started their feeding frenzy all over again. We swiped as many of them away as we could but it was no use until I remembered that dragons could use magic and told raf and miko to use a freeze breath to shutdown the scraplets which we did so by breathing a white mist over the bots and scraplets, while it wasn't cold enough to effect the bots the scraplets were not so lucky and shutdown immediately. We all breathed a sigh of relief especially the bots, for now they were gone but the ground bridge was still down and we needed to get it back up soon or Optimus and arcee were doomed.

**Arcees pov**

We had managed to find shelter but were still freezing our circuits off in the cold, I was so tired that sleep sounded like the well of all sparks to me so I dosed off for just a moment before Optimus awoke me, I said I was just resting my eyes. Optimus said that the longer we were alert, the longer we were alive. I suggested a game and I was called "who screwed things up back at base?" Optimus said that I could be a malfunction but I thought that I was caused by bulkhead who probably tripped over a cord and had never been to graceful, I asked Optimus if he remembered when we all first came here on earth and when he walked into those power lines which brought a small chuckle from me as I remembered how he danced after hitting them. Optimus said that bulk may have been to large for the world to handle but that his inner strength was without bounds and that one shouldn't be judged by size alone. At that it got me thinking of the note and snowdragon we found earlier, I had recorded it to show Jack miko and raf when we got back but I was starting to give up hope but I asked a question that was on my mind for a while. "Optimus do you think sapphires brother survived the dragon/human war?" I asked. I know that it was a stupid question but something told me to ask anyways. I sat and waited for an answer but I never got one, when I was about to ask if Optimus had heard me I noticed that he had a far off look in his eyes that said he was thinking. I tried to get his attention by saying his name but it didn't work. I wonder what he is thinking about.

**Optimus pov**

When arcee asked my the question if I thought sapphires brother was alive it got me thinking about something. I had noticed that when arcee told Jack we were going toe the artic he became very quite and down. I was curious about his change in attitude but didn't push him to tell me because I felt that he would tell us when the time was right but after I saw that not and arcee asked that question my earlier thoughts came back and I began to analyze the question and jacks behavior to the artic and then it finally came to me and my spark was suddenly filled with much sadness for my new friend. Sapphire was jacks sister, that is why Jack reacted so strongly to arcee saying he knew nothing about lose. I felt sorry for Jack and then I remembered bulkhead and bumblebee giving arcee glares after she said that to Jack it was then I realized that they knew about his sister but how they did was a mistory for all of ten seconds when it made sense that miko and raf had told them. I was brought back by arcee calling my name, I turned to her and said I did not know if he did or not but inside I knew that he did but I also knew that Jack would tell us when he was ready, which was my thoughts on the matter as we waited out the storm for the groundbrigde to appear.

**Jacks pov**

Miko raf and I were checking to make sure that we had gotten all the scraplets while ratchet bulkhead and bumblebee recovered from the attack. I asked if we got them all but before anyone could answer we heard a buzzing sound from down the hall which told us their were more of them still here, ratchet said that the ones we just faced were just scouts. Bulkhead and bumblebee trembled slightly at that news, ratchet said that we had to get the bridge working again. I came up with an idea about the scraplets and said that we should send them back to the artic and that we knew that they didn't do cold very well which ratchet agreed that they didn't. Ratchet said that there must be a breach in the energon fuel line which we volunteered to go patch up.

We walked slowly and gently through the halls heading towards the lick. We found the breach but in order for us to fix it one of us had to return to human form which I decided would be me since I knew how to use tools better then miko or raf. I had just finished wielding the patch to the breached are in th fuel line when the scraplets flew past us heading towards the bots, we had to get there fast so forgetting the tools I switched to my true form and we dashed after the scraplets determined to get to the command center before them.

**Arcees pov**

I was so weak from the cold and I could tell Optimus was as well as we both laid there waiting for our sparks to go out.

"You know the worst part? After battling cons all these years, getting smacked down shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?" I said in a weak tone to Optimus who was just as weak as I was, we both knew that we were going to die and that it would be soon.

"Arcee, this may not be the finish that we had planned, but if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the allspark ." He said as I gave a small smile and layed my hand in his. I knew that if this was going to be my last moments I might as well tell someone who has been like a father to me how I feel.

"Optimus I've always seen you like a father to me, you were there when I needed someone to talk to and for that I thank you for making these last three years some of the best of my life." I said. Optimus turned his head towards me a little and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Thank you arcee I am honored that you think of me as something so significant to you as a father." He said in a weak voice that just didn't fit for the mighty leader that we all knew he was. "It's been an honor serving with you Optimus prime." I said as my eyes closed waiting for my eminent death.

**Jacks pov**

Miko raf and I tore into the command center all the while I was yelling at ratchet to get the bridge going. Ratchet stood shakily to his feet and used his last remaining strength to activate the groundbrigde. The bridge came to life and opened but we needed a way to make the scraplets go threw the portal, I wished that I had some metal that could be used so that the bots wouldn't be in danger, then suddenly my scales lit up like they did when I used magic but this feeling was different, it was like my scales were becoming harder then they usually were. In moments I was wearing blue metal armor over my head neck and tail(if any of you have watched the movie eragon you know the kind of armor I'm talking about). I was amazed but I didn't have time to admire my armor before the scraplets started flying towards me which lead me to running through the groundbrigde into the artic where I saw Optimus and arcee almost limping towards the portal.

**Arcees pov**

When the bridge opened I didn't even bother to get up because I had excepted my fate to die here, but then I remembered the time Jack went into my brain to convince me to keep fighting after the spacebridge accident. Hearing jacks voice to tell me to keep fighting and that he needed me gave me the strength to stand alongside Optimus. My friend wouldn't give up on me, he had faith in me and by the pit was I going to let him down. We started heading for the bridge as fast as we could which was not very fast when I noticed a shape coming out of the bridge. Now imagine my shock when it's Jack who came running out of the groundbrigde incased in metal armor and being chased by-SCRAPLETS! No wonder the bridge wouldn't work it was because of scraplets. Jack stood in front of me and Optimus and just when I thought we were going to be eaten the scraplets stopped and dropped down around us clanking on our armor.

Jack turned to us and said in a joking tone. "I hope you don't mind that the base is a mess you two." He said and I couldn't help but give him a small smirk which he returned with a fanged grin. We followed Jack into the base all the while he kept his wings over us to try to warm us up which touched my spark that he would do this for me and Optimus, and one look at Optimus was all it took to tell me that he was touched as well. I smiled to myself happy that I had such a good friend as Jack, I was very lucky to have all these friends who believed in me and Jack was the one who showed me that in the short time I've known him, it makes me proud to be his friend I thought to myself as we entered the base to see the damage.

**Jacks pov**

Me raf and miko were monitoring the bots systems after the whole ordeal. Ratchet an Optimus sat behind us while we worked. Ratchet asked me for a report on arcees bio circuitry status, I gave it a quick look and turned to ratchet saying that they were rising, he just gave me a nodd and I continued typing on the computer since we had to return to human form to help out with this which we didn't mind at all I will add. Ratchet continued to ask for updates on bumblebee and bulkhead. Optimus said that ratchet should get some rest as well and that he had saved a lot of lives today. I heard ratchet say that it wasn't all his doing and I just knew that he was looking at us, I noticed that miko and rag weren't looking so I turned and gave ratchet a smal, smile that he returned. I went back to my work listening to Optimus saying that we were strong allies and I couldn't help a small tear of happiness from rolling down my cheek after all this time we were finally accepted for who we were and was very happy for that, but all good things must come to an end as miko started jumping around like a hatchling talking about a spider, raf and I shook our heads while bulk asked if she had screamed like a little girl.

Later Optimus and arcee told us about their artic adventure but when they got to the part about the note and snowdragon miko raf and I went quite because it saddened us to be reminded of sapphires death, I noticed Optimus looking straight at me and I knew that he knew who she was and I gave a small nodd to him to say he was right, I saw the change immediately and it was one of sadness. I was touched at how he felt but I didn't want pity and I stayed quite all the way home but my mind wasn't really with me at that point, so I just went to bed and closed my eyes dreaming about tomorrow.

**The artic**

The wind blew fiercely but the snowdragon and note were un touched by the weather all do to sapphires magic. A large figure lands only a few feet away from the snowdragon, the figure is reviled to be Jack coming to read what the note says. After reading the note Jack lifts his head and gives a wail of sadness that echoes around the land, afterwards Jack use his own magic to right something on the snowdragon and uses the magic to make sure it's protected from the weather and turns to leave when a strange wind blows past and what can be described as a whisper passes over Jack. _"Thank you big brother that means a lot to me, I will always be there with you because no one could ever make me leave you, I look forward to the day were we can play in the snow again-Jack skyscales king of all dragons and my big twin brother." _

Jack had tears in his eyes after what was said. "I look forward to that day as sapphire my little sister, I love my twin and will never forget you ever." And with that Jack turned and flew away towards home to get some rest. We zoom in on the snowdragon and find a small note written on the side. "_In memory of sapphire skyscales the bravest dragoness I know and my twin sister, may you rest in peace and may the stars shine brighter then ever for your arrival to the afterlife my dearest sister, you will never be forgotten by those who knew you that I promise. I love you my sister. Jack skyscales." _And right under that note was a detailed drawing of the to twins playing in the snow just like they did over a thousand years ago, a moment frozen in time as a testament to the bond that these to siblings had with each other that could never be destroyed. Even in death they still are beside one another- until the end of time.


	7. An2

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I've been very busy in the last two months what with Rotc highshcool and my dog being put down. For those of you who have dogs you know what I was going threw especially if the dog has been with you for most of your life. But enough about me I'm going to try to get at least three more chapters in by the end of this week. Have a great summer, God bless you and my prim us be with you.


	8. Con job

** Jacks pov**

It was another beautiful day at the autobots base. Raf and myself were laying down beside ratchet talking with arcee and bumblebee, Optimus was also there listening about our kinds history, for a prime he really does have a young ones curiosity and though he didn't show it I knew ratchet was also fascinated by our history but I think the one who was the most curious was arcee who I had grown closer with in the last couple of weeks. "So dragons are able to use magic at will?" Asked arcee after we just explained our magical abilities, I nodded at her and flipped a page in the old history book about dragons that I had brought today to help the others learn about our culture.

"Yes dragons can use their magic when ever they feel like it at anytime, but we have to also be wise about how we use it to." I said to arcee, I noticed the confused expressions that they were giving us but it was Optimus who asked the question that was on their minds. "What do you mean you have to be wise how you use your magic jack, from what I have seen so far, dragons appear to be the wisest creatures on this planet." Said Optimus and I got to admit that our dragonic pride was pleased with that complement about our wisdom.

"What I mean is that every time that we use a spell we also use up some of our energy as well." I said and I could see the looks of realization on their faces. "So if you use a spell but it takes to much energy, what happens to you?" Asked ratchet. "If we use a spell and it takes to much energy then we enter the void." I said in a vey serious tone. Arcees eyes went wide, Optimus had a small look of surprise on his face, ratchet stumbled a bit and looked shocked and bumblebee actually fell over after our little revelation about the limits of our magic.

"Magic has a few rules that every dragon must follow or they run the risk of being destroyed." I said. "What are the rules of your magic jack?" Asked Optimus. I thought for a moment before I answered him. "The first rule is you must have the energy to cast the spell you're thinking of. The second rule is that magic is effected by the distance, say we wanted to lift a rock from a mile away then it would take more energy to do it then if it were right in front of us. The third and final rule which can never be stressed enough amongst our kind is never attempt to revive the dead because you will be pulled into the void as well." I finished.

All four of the present bots had wide eyed expressions a gabbing mouths at the three rules of magic that we had but I knew that it was the third rule that got them the most. I was about to say something when miko and bulkhead walked back into the command center after they finished their chores which was good because I didn't think that they would be able to finish them but I figured that they just wanted to have fun so they hurried along with the chores so they could go out and act crazy again like they did the last time.

Suddenly the computer began to pick up a signal from somewhere in the solar system and that it was an autobot identification beacon. I was surprised that there were other autobots out there and I voiced that question to the others and it was unsurprising when arcee was the one who answered my question, she had started answering questions I had about them as long as I would do the same for us. It was a system that the two of us came up with in order to learn more about each othe and our respective races.

When the com opened up a male voice answered Optimus saying that he had gotten better greetings from decepticons which I highly doubt but oh well it was a good attempt at sarcasm. Bulkhead apparently recognized the voice as someone named wheeljack who apparently was an old friend of bulks. Wheeljack asked why there was so much security at the base which bulk answered saying that the planet was crawling with cons which was true we were kinda outnumbered.

Bulk asked how soon he could get here and even the odds out which wheeljack said it would be tomorrow if he put medal to the pedal, bulk said that he would be sure he got a warm welcome which made me smile at the loyalty bulk had for his friend, it was so much like a dragon that sometimes I was surprised when one of the bots asked a question regarding the dragons. It was times like this that I wished the bots were dragons, since there were no other dragons around other then my mom miko and raf I sometimes get lonely, especially since I longed to find a mate but again the only females were my mother and miko and I didn't want to be mates with miko as I only saw her as a little sister, though I will admit that over the last few weeks I could tell that my heart of hearts wanted arcee as my mate. I know that it seems fast but to a dragon two weeks was like one year of dating or courting in dragon terms. But as much as I was starting to fall for arcee there was a problem, if I told her she would just be disgusted that I had feelings for her so I kept to my self but I couldn't hide my feelings for arcee from miko and raf as dragons were able to sense these kinds of things. For example yesterday when we were at base arcee actually gave me a scratch just behind my horns which ended up making me purr like a kitten which was embarrassing for me since I had always made sure I never showed my softer side to anyone since my sister was taken from me. Later miko and raf confronted me about what happened and I told them that I was starting to fall for arcee and that they couldn't tell anyone because I was doing my best to mask my feelings and put up a wall around them because I didn't want to be hurt again like when I saw my sister die in front of me that fateful day.

The next day we were all waiting for wheeljacks ship to arrive at the landing zone. "Wheeljacks ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee said as we watched the blip that was wheeljacks ship on the screen. "You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked as he turned towards miko and I who were in dragon form just as always like raf was. "Maybe he'll stay! Hmm have to find his own human though." Miko said when suddenly the screen started to beep. We turned to see ratchet messing with groundbrigde which wasn't working as good as it should since the scraplets had invaded. "So wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" I asked Optimus as he walked towards us. "We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the decepticons are tracking wheeljacks ship." Optimus said. Miko went over towards bulkhead and said she had never seen him so stoked which I will definitely agree with.

"Well I for one say that we could teach you all more about our kinds history if you all want?" I asked the others as a way to pass some time. Arcee smiled and said that she would love to learn more about us, as did the other bots. "Hmm what should we teach you all next." I said right before miko and raf jumped in. "Why don't we teach them mental combat Jack?" Raf asked which got the attention of the bots. "What is mental combat?" Asked Optimus. "It's exactly what it sounds like." I said as I explained how mental combat worked. The bots were amazed that we could do such a thing. "So you can go inside our minds with your own and see anything inside our heads?" Arcee asked to which I nodded, arcee then said to prove it to which I did by closing my eyes and reaching my mind out to arcee who went stiff at the fell of my mind entering hers.

**Arcees mind**

I walked around the same white room that I had been in the last time I was inside of her mind, but unlike last time I was able to feel everything arcee had ever felt and I saw every memory she had but like last time the ones that caught my attention were the memories of tailgate and his brother cliffjumper, I could tell by the way they acted towards her that in the time they were her partners they had grown special feelings for her which made me a little sad because as I looked through her memories of them I noticed several times they tried to tell her their feelings but would always slip up or say it was nothing at all. I decided to move on as I felt I had violated enough of her memories of he fallen partners but I made a mental note to kill the femme that had done something so similar to arcee that happened to me. I finally found a memory that I was sure the others would have known as not to give away any of arcees private life. It was cybertron before the war and it was beautiful, gleaming metal in every direction and millions of cybertoniens walking around in peace which made me smile as my own memories of the peace before the dragon and human war began came flooding back to me as I retreated from arcees mind.

**Command center**

I opened my eyes to find the others watching me and arcee who also had her eyes closed which began to open. I told them the memory I picked and described it to them which shocked them that I was able to do such a thing. Suddenly the alarms went off and the screen started showing red dots as well which meant only one thing and I'm afraid I was right because of arcee and bulk saying it was cons. We watched the screen as wheeljacks ship was hit and went down. At that point arcee bulk and bee were in front of the groundbrigde but before they could do anything, raf miko and I jumped be side them with our armor which I had taught miko and raf how to use. Arcee was about to protest when I said we were going and there would be no arguments about it to which she agreed. Ratchet activated the bridge and said he would get the sickbay ready to which bulk laughed saying it was wheeljack we were talking about and with that we ran through the bridge and arrived just in time to see wheeljack stab a con through the stomach while bulk chuckled and said he taught him that. Wheeljack started to walk towards us and asked if we thought he needed a hand which bulk disagreed with and arcee saying he missed one which was quickly killed as I ripped it to scrap, when I turned towards wheeljack I saw something that made me suspicious of him, it was fear in his eyes that no one else seemed to see but me which was all the more suspicious to me. Wheeljack said if this was all we had then we were in more trouble then he thought to which miko and raf snorted but I didn't as my instincts were telling me something wasn't right about this suddenly bulk launched forward saying jackie and picked wheeljack up into a big hug which surprised us.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead said while laughing a joyous laugh. Miko, raf, bee, arcee, and I all smiled at bulkhead and wheeljack but I couldn't help but feel like my instincts were telling me that something wasn't right and that I shouldn't trust wheeljack but I tried to push the feeling back for right now but I would definitely keep an eye on wheeljack. My thoughts were interrupted by wheeljack chuckling. "Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball." He said, just then the groundbrigde opened and bulkhead set wheeljack down before we all ran back through the bridge. When we got back ratchet closed the bridge which started to spark making ratchet groan in annoyance. We walked over to the human area and then bulk introduced wheeljack to miko saying that she could wreck with the best of them which I knew made her proud.

Wheeljack stepped forward and asked if miko had been keeping bulk out of trouble which miko answered by saying she tried but trouble found them anyway. Wheeljack said that they were going to get along fine and then we heard the trade mark footsteps of Optimus coming to us which got our attention. Wheeljack and Optimus met in the center of the room with wheeljack saying it was a privilege to met him while Optimus said the same with a rare smile on his face but there was something in wheeljack's voice when he greeted Optimus like he was disgusted to have even said that to Optimus which got my instincts on high alert again but this time I didn't push them back because I sensed something off about this guy but I wasn't sure what it was but I wasn't going to let my guard down again like I did with sapphire. Optimus asked wheeljack what he had found on his journey which was answered by a simple statement of looking for signs of friends or foes and that now he had found both and then Optimus told him that we would welcome a new member to the team and wheeljack said that he'd be honored. Bulk just slapped on the back and said to get the party started.

Later arcee and I were watching bulk and wheeljack throw a big metal ball back and forth which arcee said was called lobbing and that it was the favorite pass time on cybertron especially among the warrior class, I couldn't help make a small jab by saying I couldn't see her doing lobbing to which she laughed at saying that femmes never did lobbing. I got curious and asked arcee a question. "Don't you guys have like a tournament or something to test your skills?" I asked which got the attention of the others. "Well we had the gladiator fights but I wasn't born at the time so I never got to experience them myself but other then that, no we didn't have many pass times on cybertron." She said which surprised me. "What about you dragons, do you guys have a pass time?" She asked. "Yes we have the annual dragon games where we have test we use to sharpen our skills and for competition and at the end of the games we choose six dragons to have a dragon race which is our first one of the racing season since after the games we would get bored so we have dragon races instead which our used to dull the boredom and it's fun to watch." I said and I could see the slightly excited looks from the others save for wheeljack which got me even more suspicious of him.

Miko asked raf to show us what moves he had which nervously replied to by saying ok and then he stood from where he was laying down and then he started to sway and cron a tune which miko and I recognized as a dragonic song that we learn once we get older. Bee was fascinated with the gentle swaying and started to copy raf as well as he could which surprised me because he managed to sway with the tune of the song which was amazing to me. I had an idea and I'll admit it was crazy but hey it was worth a shot. "You want to dance arcee?" I asked which got a surprised look from ratchet and arcee a respected look form bee, a Encouraging look from miko and Raf and bulk was the funniest because he actually dropped the ball. Arcee snapped out of her surprised daze and said sure.

We walked out a little and I started to cron a tune which made miko and raf smile because it was a dragon love song but the bots wouldn't know that so I could sing a love song to arcee and dance with her but she wouldn't know what type of song it really was. We swayed gently with the tune and then something happened that shocked the dragons in the room, arcee started humming the song to me just like I was to her as we swayed, I looked at her and I saw in her eyes that she somehow knew that this was a love song and that I was humming it with her while swaying with her at the same time. The song ended and arcee smiled at me and returned it with my own and asked a silent question about if she liked me like I did her and the silent answer was that we would talk about it someday and that was all I needed to know for now so I just nodded and smiled.

We returned to where we were before and relaxed while we watched the others. I noticed that Optimus wasn't here so I asked arcee and she that he went for a drive and that primes didn't party and I nodded in understanding, bulk tossed the ball but wheeljack missed it and it almost landed on the bridge controls and of course ratchet was annoyed which wasn't surprising but then wheeljack started talking about the groundbrigde and asking questions that were a little to personal about the bridge which made me tense up. Something wasn't right in this base and I was going to figure out what it was that wasn't right.

Later we were gathered around bulk as he told old war stories about him and wheeljack which was fun I'll admit but miko was the one who was having the most fun out of us but when bulk asked wheeljack to tell us what he did he seemed to hesitate like he didn't really know what he did which was weird but bulk didn't seem to notice and continued to tell us what happened and that he was still picking shrapnel out of his backside which arcee made a joke about by saying she wasn't surprised given the size of his backside to which bee laughed about and I looked toward arcee with humor in my eyes.

Wheeljack seemed to have spaced out when bulk asked if he was ok which definitely caught my attention, bulk said he seemed quite and wheeljack said it was because he was stuck in a can for to long and that he should go outside before he goes crazy. Bulk said that he could come with him on patrol in the morning which wheeljack responded by saying lets go now but bulk didn't want to break up the party and that he should tell us about the battle of darkmount pass. Wheeljack said the he should and that miko could give him a tour of the base which she readily agreed to and they went off into the base while miko asked questions to him while bulk watched deep in thought. Arcee asked if was ok and he said he was, but arcee thought that he was jealous but I knew that wasn't it and I was right when he said that he wasn't but that there wasn't something right about wheeljack but arcee thought that it was just because people change but bulk didn't believe that which I agreed with him completely.

We were still talking about wheeljack but arcee bee and raf all thought that there was nothing wrong when I decided enough was enough. "Tell me bulk, is wheeljack someone who shows fear?" I asked out of the blue which got the others attention and bulk looked surprised simply by the idea. "No he's not one to show fear." "I knew it, it's not the real wheeljack." Now this got the attention of the other three and then I elaborated when they looked confused by saying that I'd had a weird feeling ever since he got here and that his behavior was suspicious and I knew that I had gotten them on alert now and I also knew that bulk had come up with a plan to expose the imposter.

Just then 'wheeljack' appeared with miko asking what we were talking about. Bulk said he was telling us about the story from earlier to which wheeljack replied to by saying that's a heck of a story. Miko didn't seem to want to hear the story when bulk asked him to tell it. Bulk on the other hand had had enough and told her to stay out of it, then arcee intervined by asking him to take it easy. Wheeljack started to say something but was cut off by bulk and me, finally wheeljack told us the story about the battle of darkmount pass which was accurate according to bulk but he had slipped up and I couldn't help but let loose a fanged smirk at his face when bulk caught him with the fact that he wasn't there and that he had already joined up with Optimus by then. Miko was confused which was disappointing since she should have put it together by now, looks like I'll have train her in using her instincts again.

Wheeljack grabbed miko by her neck and darted for the groundbrigde controls and said that if we did anything he would snap her neck, we all glared and growled at him but we didn't move. Miko still thought it was wheeljack and asked what he was doing but she finally got it when bulk called him a con coward, a look of realization crossed her face as she heard this but the con decided to taunt us and told us that starscream was making sport of the real wheeljack to which I growled at him for his answer and again I saw the fear in his eyes. The con finished the defrag of the groundbrigde then activated it and moved to stand in front of the bridge while still holding miko by her neck. Miko continued to struggle while the con repeated bulks earlier phrase about getting the party started when an exact copy of the con jumped through the groundbrigde and kicked the con sending mikos neck out of his grasp.

We turned toward the real wheeljack as he sheathed his swords and told us to turn off the groundbrigde which we did. The con and wheeljack drew their swords circled each other before they leaped at each other trading blows all the while my eyes followed the real wheeljack. Eventually wheeljack won and we activated the groundbrigde bridge before I secretly activated his grenade to make sure the cons didn't find the base. Bulk threw the con through the bridge and then we closed it all the while Jackie told bulk it was a nice lob.

**Later**

raf, miko and bee were dancing to a dragonic tune while arcee and I watched them while ratchet groaned saying that it was like a recurring nightmare. I laughed at this statement and decided to mess around with ratchet so I darted forward and snatched the wielding tool that he was using out of his hands. Be ratchet could even think, I was already across the command center.

"Jack give me back my weilder!?" Ratchet asked which made the others pay attention to what was going on now. I smirked and raf and miko were surprised to see I childish light in my eyes because it was first time in a thousand years that had seen it.

_"Come on ratchet I know you can do better than that, come on loosen up those old joints and have some fun it will do wonders for you." _I said mentally which took must of the others by surprise because they had yet to here me talk mentally before. So after of jumping dogging and running i finally let ratchet have his wielder back without any damage to it to which ratchet said thank you and then went back to work on jackies ship but all of us could see his smile which made happy that I could help him have a little fun now and again. Later when we returned to the location that Jackie had landed at earlier he said that there was room for two in his ship and I could tell the idea was amazing to him but I knew deep down it wasn't easy for what he was about to say but he knew he would have to. Bulk declined the offer saying that his ties were here with miko and the others which I knew Jackie respected and was proud of. Jackie turned towards us and said that he would come after miko if anything happened to bulk, miko promised that she would take good care of him, then Jackie took off in his ship while we stayed and watched hoping we would see him again.

**Unknown location**

"It seems our descendent has finally realized that he has feelings for the femme." Said a male voice in the shadow of a cave.

"Yes it would seem so, but they will not be truly together until he knows the spell." Said a female voice.

"It's almost time my love, soon the dragons will have a queen unlike any before, even you...saphira." Said the male.

"You flatter me eragon but you are correct, she will be unlike any other." Said saphira as the two older dragons spread their wings and took flight from their cave into the moon light with a mighty roar.


End file.
